


Кукла

by Itinessity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он - идеал, которого нельзя коснуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукла

Он убивает.   
Движется быстро, ловко, будто даже небрежно – вокруг него танцует стальной цветок. Он раскрывается сотней оскаленных лезвий и кровавым дождем. Катана на мгновение возвращается в ножны, скрывает свой хищный блеск, и тотчас вылетает оттуда, вновь повинуясь легкому, почти незаметному движению. Разрубленная на куски плоть кровавым веером падает на землю.  
Он слабо, едва заметно улыбается. Его волосы намокают от крови, он резко дергает головой, откидывая с лица влажную встрепанную челку. Он словно искупался в крови.   
Аркхам отводит взгляд. Нельзя смотреть слишком долго. Нельзя – Вергилий создан для того, чтобы убивать, но он так и не растворяется в этом до конца. Нельзя смотреть – но слишком хочется.   
И он смотрит всегда – осторожно, искоса, но Вергилий почти всегда вскидывается, стряхивает чужой взгляд со своего тела. На Вергилия можно только смотреть – и о том, чтобы прикоснуться, приблизиться Аркхам даже не думает. Единственная ласка, которую он позволяет себе однажды – коснуться блестящего, тонкого и острого тела катаны, лезвия. Коснуться сильно, властно, не обращая внимания на боль – только так. Но сталь катаны – холодная как смерть, ее не согреть даже кровью. Хозяин этой стали становится теплее, убивая.   
К горлу подкатывает воздух – перед глазами темнеет, дышать становится немного сложнее. Вергилий. Совершенное, отточенное оружие. Лед, омытый кровавым дождем. Лезвие со следами дыхания. Аркхам прижимается к стене спиной и, прикрыв глаза, смотрит как разрубленные трупы рассыпаются мелкой черной пылью. Вергилий не замечает его – стряхивает с катаны капли крови и, замерев на мгновение, целует тонкое длинное лезвие. Он… губы прижимаются к блестящей стали.   
Аркхам царапает жесткий камень, раздирает пальцы в кровь.   
Ямато. Ямато не заслуживает такого. Сейчас Аркхам ненавидит этот меч.   
Катана пропадает в ножнах, и Аркхам выступает из тени.   
Вергилий рассеянно смотрит чуть мимо него, не обращая особого внимания. У Аркхама колет руки, сводит. Колени дрожат.   
Пальцы Вергилия зачесывают мокрые от крови волосы назад. Ловкие пальцы, быстрые. Сейчас они должны быть теплыми.   
Аркхам ловит его руку, чтобы проверить. Перчатка жесткая, влажная, и кончики пальцев – холодные. Нет, должно быть не так, совсем не так. Аркхам падает перед ним на колено. Вергилий… он не успевает отдернуть руку.   
Аркхам почти исполняет мечту – касается губами чужой руки, холодной руки. Ведет по коже, дышит. Касается языком соли на подушечках. Пальцы вздрагивают – Вергилий отшатывается, вырывается, отталкивает его от себя.   
Аркхам разрывается от желания схватить его за полу плаща и уронить на пропитанную кровью землю. И от понимания, что это сделать нельзя. Нельзя.   
\- Что ты творишь? – шипит Вергилий. Его пальцы – те, которые только что целовал Аркхам – смыкаются на рукояти Ямато. Проклятой Ямато.   
\- Служу сыну Спарды, который превзойдет отца, - и решение проблемы находится быстро. Он – совершенное оружие. Совершенная кукла. Холодная, идеальная, великолепная. Аркхам возьмет ее, рано или поздно.   
Обязательно.   
Катана остается в ножнах.


End file.
